Mini Events
What are Mini Events? Mini Events are basically events that last for a short period of time, they usually contain small features like getting an exclusive item by breaking certain blocks, you can only obtain those items while the Event is active. They usually last from 1-3 Days. Once De Mayo (11th of May 2019) To celebrate Once De Mayo, Magic Stuff have a chance to drop Piñatas, which these, when broken, might drop you an Ultra Rare Sombrero 19. Suomi Finland 100 (5th-7th of Decemeber 2017) Finland turns 100 years old and a mini event starts in Pixel Worlds! '' ''Break Soil Blocks to gain pennants and from those pennants you will have to a chance to get a Modest Finnish Cap to Celebrate this awesome event in our History in a very modest Finnish way! Anniversary Event (20th-21st of January 2018) Look at the time fly! Pixel Worlds is celebrating its one year anniversary with a special mini event! During this event you have a chance to get a special Anniversary Cake by breaking Magic Stuff. Breaking Anniversary Cakes gives you chance of getting rare Anniversary Portals. Heart Catching Event (13th- 15th of Feburary 2018) The Valentine's Day mini-event is now live! '' ''During this event you have a chance of get a box of Heart Chocolates by catching Floating Hearts.. Consume it to get one random item from Candyworld Booster or give to that special someone. Friday the 13th Event (13th of April 2018) Friday the 13th Mini-Event During this event, Black Bricks have a special chance of dropping a Sinister Calendar, that in turn can drop a rare Machete. Pet Lover's Day (17th of April 2018) Here comes the Pet Lover's Day! '' ''On this day all familiars will return to the shop, but only for 24 hours, so hurry up and buy some of those limited familiars! Superhero Event (6th of June 2018) Sam the Superhero needs our help to defeat the evil professor plotting against Pixel Worlds, so grab the strongest weapon and armor you can find and prepare to fight! In this event you'll need to collect 20 Blue Particles to get into the Secret base using a Blue Portal and defeat the Manic Mecha after passing through the different monsters and traps. You can team up with a maximum of two other players, and you'll have a chance to get some exclusive items! (Monthly event) Cinco De Mayo (5th of May 2018) To celebrate Cinco De Mayo, Magic Stuff have a chance to drop Piñatas, which these, when broken, might drop you an Ultra Rare Sombrero. Flowers of Summer! (Every Weekend July-August) To celebrate summertime Lily, Rose and Sunflower have a chance of dropping a Flowers of Summer that in turn can drop a rare Giant Clam Chest! So grow some flowers and get those event items! This event repeats every weekend until the end of August! Spray Can Drop Boost (29th-31st August 2018) During this event, color blocks and tiles will have an increased droprate of Spray Cans. Archaeology Bone Boost (13th-15th September 2018) During this event,Sand, Sandy Cave Wall and Sandstone will have an increased droprate of Bone Dusts and Fossils. Perilous Piranhas (Date - Unknown) Razor-sharp toothed Piranhas have invaded the waters of pixel worlds! Catch yourself a world record Piranha or craft a new Worm Necklace in this limited time event. Category:Events